


Propunk drabbles/one-shots

by thatkingarthur



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Agnsty, Drabble, F/F, Fluffy, Smut, Someone help, but using propunk to cope, idk really I just love them, like srsly, me mourning about the finale, melancholic shit, propunk - Freeform, smutty but not much, these tags are a mess idk how to tag, tw for blood and stuff like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkingarthur/pseuds/thatkingarthur
Summary: Basically a series of drabbles and one-shots based on words (?)My lil corner of denial, too.





	1. Dissemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [dissemble (verb)  
> to hide your real thoughts, feelings, or intentions.]
> 
> Obvs just a drabble/idea I had!

We we're always like that. Games. Who's on top, who is more powerful. No feelings attached, they couldn't be there. Except both of us knew they were, we preferred to dissemble. It was easier, less _painful_.  
But things are intense, fast and sharp. Her movements, her orders, the way she stares deep in my soul like she's going to devour it. I usually let myself lose because all of it.

**But not now.**

Rachel _came_. On three of my fingers, while trying desperately to hold onto her desk, which I pressed her against. She was whimpering, crying out a bit and calling my name.  
"Sarah..." - I looked into her eyes and knew that, this time, I won.


	2. Misty-Eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [misty-eyed (adjective)  
> crying a little, or feeling that you might cry.]
> 
> Very short, but I wrote with my heart. I accept helpful critics! <3  
> Basically hurt/comfort, fluff but with a hint of agnst.

Suddenly, someone opened the door. It was Detective Arthur and Felix. Felix said something offensive that I didn’t pay much attention to and told me to turn around, I did. His expression changed immediatly, I could see the pity in his eyes and that made me sick to my stomach. People looking at me like that. Arthur put his gun down. “I’m sorry for your loss.” – I said, while putting my eye-patch on. “Cut the shit, you’re coming with us.” – Felix was now gripping my wrist.

* * *

  
The loft was silent, the atmosphere was **heavy** and Sarah was sitting on the couch, head between her hands, not crying, just numb. “Rachel, wait here.” – Arthur said and pointed an empty seat next to Sarah, walked away towards the kitchen with Felix, they were discussing something I couldn’t - didn't want to - listen.

  
Sarah didn’t even move or look at me when I sat by her side, she was just breathing heavily. “Rachel...” – now, she was facing me – “...why didn’t you warn anyone about what could happen to S?” – her voice was weak, almost breaking, barely audible. – “She knew what she was getting into Sarah, besides that, we both thought Ferdinand wouldn’t make it out of DYAD.” – she suddenly got up and in front of me – “She knew? You knew too, Rachel! You could’ve done something to stop him!” – her tone was higher, she was almost screaming now. – “Sarah, would you ever pick up a call from me while on your brother’s opening and, would you believe me? Wouldn’t you think I was planning something against you?” – looking up to her was different, felt like she was more powerful, but I did anyway. “He tried to kill me too, before going to your house.” – she laughed, running one of her hands through – “Of course he did...” – one single tear fell down her cheek – “I should’ve killed him when I had the chance.” – now she was just crying, not making sounds. – “Why Rachel? Why did you help us all?” – she got down on her knees in front of me, her right hand was laying on my thigh. “Because, Sarah, they all lied to me. They all betrayed me. Because Siobhan once told me I would need your help and indeed, if she didn’t contact him to take me out of DYAD, I would be dead by now. I couldn’t betray her or you because I am not like them. I’m better. I’m not them.” – Sarah stopped breathing for just a second, she looked confused, trying to find something in my face, my eyes.

“I see it now, Sarah. I am not part of anything, really. I’m not part of DYAD, I was just one more subject, experiment to them. I’m not part of your sisterhood either, because I am different from all of you, but in a way that there’s no way I can possibly be considered family. I only now see that my whole life was a lie.” – I feel my voice cracking in that last line, my cheeks are warm, I for once am showing emotion in front of Sarah... – “Rachel...” – she said and suddenly burried her face between my knees. I immediatly stiffed. She was crying and making sounds now. “It’s all a lie isn’t it?” – her words were just blurred. “You’re real Sarah. Your life is.” – she stopped talking but didn’t move out of her position, instead, her hands reached mine and she hesitantly started fiddling with my fingers.

  
It all felt so unnatural. This was never supposed to happen between us, we hate each other. I hate what she has that I don’t, I hate that she is free, I hate that she received love and I hate that I’m now stroking her back and letting tears fall from my own eye.

She took _that_ from me too and yet here I am.  
I couldn’t move, my body didn’t respond. I just stayed, she just stayed. I knew that when this moment was over, we would come back to hating, stabbing and cursing each other but by now I permitted myself to feel. Sarah’s breathing rythym was calm now, she wasn’t crying. I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about this <3 If you want, suggest words! <3


	3. Terse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [terse (adjective)  
> sparing in the use of words. abrupt.  
> very short statement or remark.]
> 
> Another drabble because I'm irresponsible and am procrastinating when I should be working on my Rachel centric one-shot!

"No." - the world came out of Rachel's mouth like something so (fake) sweet, while she had a side smile on her face. That was it. Sarah was sitting on the couch and suddenly her hands reached for Rachel's wrists - they were so close anyway - and she lost balance.

Her hands on each side of Sarah, angry, no, _enraged_ eyes looking inside her own. Then, she felt metal on her mouth. Sarah was kissing her. Biting her, making her bleed. Sarah wanted to break her in a way only she could. And she did.

Rachel took away Sarah's family and wouldn't give it back, but Sarah took away Rachel's sanity and morals and would never let her have them back. Rachel hated to admit, but they _owned_ each other now.

And the cold ground of her office knew that too. Rough movements, hands everywhere, sounds coming mainly from Rachel because Sarah was so good at driving her crazy, straddling her, biting and sucking on her neck.

"No?" - Sarah stopped everything, looked deep inside Rachel's eye(s) - also observing the smeared lipstick, the messy hair and the wrinkled dress - "You want to play this game, this way?" - she was not on Rachel's hip anymore, instead, she was in the middle of her legs, pressing against her core and the only response she got was a groan.

She fucked her anyway. It felt good. She knew that after this something was going to change. Sex was the only way she could break Rachel so, why not?

" _Yes._ " - Rachel said, while coming. Now, this was the response Sarah wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 2am and I'm writing propunk.  
> someone save me


	4. Demolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [demolish (verb)  
> to destroy or ruin, especially on purpose; tear down; raze.]
> 
> Literally why can't I commit to actual complete works instead of short ass drabbles? idk but I swear I'm trying my best

       Sarah couldn’t look at it, always with a hint of guilty in the back of her throat – even though she knew what her reasons were at the time – it was still difficult to look at Rachel’s one eye and eyepatch. _Again_. And the door of the elevator was closing, she heard a very low “thank you” coming from Siobhan’s mouth.

       They had Kira back – and for that she couldn’t be more relieved – but she also couldn’t forget Rachel’s only eye, the other covered. “Why? What the hell happened?” – the words echoed in her mind non stop – she saw the feelings on the usually icy queen, she was so devastated.  _Lost_.

       And then blood, nerves being cut and an eye/camera/prison being hitting the ground. Rachel was, in fact, a ruin. She lost herself, her eye and everything she still believed in – even knowing deep down it was all a lie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with an eyepatch on because I injured my right eye. Judge me. (I'm ok tho, nothing serious)


	5. Devotee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [devotee (noun)  
> a person who is very interested in and enthusiastic about someone or something.]

Everything she knew was now shattered in pieces - of a martini glass and blood, and her **(mechanical)** eye.

She has nothing.   
She remembers Sarah's desperate voice on the phone, then Sarah's face inside the elevator - _"What did you do to her?"_ \- Rachel remembers her words too. And then she's crying.  
The pain is too much.   
She lost balance and control.   
_"Thank you"_ \- she hears Siobhan's words echoing in her head over and over again until she doesn't anymore.

And she's on the ground, crawling - trying to save herself but hoping to just die at the same time.   
She gets up. Multiple clicks. Please open. Please. She falls again.

And then that's it. Darkness. Blur. _Nothing_.  
Void. Shoes. Ferdinand.

_"She's sedated, she's fine."_ \- she remembers again, now her own words, wishing she was the one sedated.

She wonders if she wants to be saved by him.

**She doesn't.**

She knows Siobhan did something. He would never come back for her, he couldn't guess.

Thank you. She can't say a word, but she thinks, consciousness fading. She's not thanking the stupid man she doesn't love.  
She's thanking Siobhan. And she thinks about Sarah too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I still very bitter about the whole eye thing? Yes.  
> Will I ever get over it? No.  
> So I will just keep on writing melancholic shit. Sorry.   
> Hope you enjoyed <3 Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this is whole series/collection/idk how to call this is being really helpful because I'm expressing lots of feelings and using this to pass the time. I missed writing so much. I stopped because I was to afraid to post anything - be judged - but I kind of feel safe and more welcome in the OB community than others I used to write for! Thank you guys for being such an amazing family. #CloneClub forever!


End file.
